The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display apparatus drive method, and in particular to a technique which is effective when applied to an image display apparatus having a plurality of luminance modulation elements arranged in a matrix pattern.
As image display apparatuses having a plurality of luminance modulation elements arranged in a matrix pattern, there are, for example, liquid crystal displays, field emission displays (FEDs), and organic electroluminescence displays. A luminance modulation element is an element whose luminance is changed according to the applied voltage. In the case of liquid crystal displays, the luminance corresponds to the transmittance or reflectance. In the case of displays using luminous elements such as field emission displays and organic electroluminescence displays, the luminance corresponds to brightness of luminescence.
Such displays have an advantage that the thickness of the image display apparatus can be made thin.
Therefore, such displays are effective especially as portable image display apparatuses.